


Cutie.  My boy ❤

by masterroadtripper



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: Everyone thought he had come out.  That was the point, wasn't it?Based on Taron Egerton's Instagram post.





	Cutie.  My boy ❤

He sat in his trailer and looked at the black screen of his computer. Taron had just finished a Skype call with Brian. His boyfriend. Yeah, he had a boyfriend. But no one knew and right now; no one could know. Well, except for their respective families. And yeah, their families were wonderful about the whole, “my son is gay but can’t tell anyone thing.” Sometimes it was hard on his and Brian’s relationship, but they’d managed to weather it thus far.

Stuck in London for the foreseeable future, Taron managed to Skype Brian at least once a day, if not more. “I’m talking to my family,” he would always tell anyone who asked. It’s not like he was lying. He kinda was. But they had known each other since grade school and Brian might as well be family. Technically common-law partners as well.

Closing the laptop, Taron leaned back on the single bed and put his head against the wall. Damn he missed Brian. And not just talking to him, but eating supper and breakfast together, waking up beside him and going to sleep in his embrace. A few more weeks and he’d go back to Wales. He’d go back home and he’d get to live a normal life for few months again. Then he’d be off to America for the filming of yet another movie.

Taron pulled a ball cap on over his bed head and headed out of his trailer, into the daylight. He had nothing to film today, thank goodness, so he decided to head over to Stage A. They were supposed to be filming one of the scenes of that the famed Sir Elton John was in. Yes, he was working in a movie with the one and only Elton John. Yes, Taron was starstruck. He only told Brian this though. He tried to be down to earth around the man and not a complete fanboy, but it was hard.

Throughout his youth, Taron found himself rather idolizing the singer. Not only as an amazing singer and performer, but Taron found him drawn towards his openness about his sexuality. Something Taron found hard as an actor just breaking into the business. One wrong step and he may never get another role. And he loved acting, even if it kept him away from home for long periods at a time.

He snuck in through one of the side stage doors and proceeded to join the group of staff standing around the monitors watching what was unfolding of the stage they had created. It appeared Sir Elton John would be singing, so that was pretty cool. Taron looked around and tried to remember everything and store it in his mind. This may be the last Kingsman movie he acted in and he wanted to remember it.

Once all the cameras were in place and everyone was on their marks, the scene started. Taron supposed it was a weird rendition of “Saturday Night’s Alright,” but instead of saying Saturday, the word was replaced with “Wednesday.” With a little bit of candid cheekiness from Sir Elton John (yes, Taron had read that part of the script and knew that most of the comments the singer made were off the cuff) and a general willingness of the actor playing the bodyguard to work along with it, he found himself smiling and chuckling under his breath at parts throughout the scene.

The shots were done, the wide, medium and close up and the scene was put on hold for a lunch break. Sneaking out the door he had entered in, Taron headed down the street of the backlot to the area that lunch was being served in. It smelt good from quite a distance away and Taron could hear Brian telling him, “keep your mitts away from these cookies or else you’ll be complaining even louder about how much you have to work out.”

At the area set aside for eating, he helped himself to a plate of food and sat down at one of the long tables, strategically away from anyone else. Pulling out his phone, Taron opened the text conversation with Brian and fired off a quick, “Hey.” With Brian replying back almost instantly, Taron got lost in the easy banter of their virtual conversation while sneaking bites of food in between. He was almost so distracted that he almost missed something similar to a multi-colored bag of feathers sitting down across from him. Taron looked up and quickly pulled his phone off the table and shoved it in his pocket. He knew he was being irrational. Very few people were good at reading texts on an upside-down screen. Besides, this conversation was not of the sexual matter. Or even a gay matter. Just purely friendly banter between grade school friends. Also, there was only one person on the set that would wear something that looked closer to a first graders attempt at art than an actual costume. Sir Elton John himself.

“Good afternoon lad,” the man said softly, “no need to put your phone away because of me.”

Taron cleared his throat before saying, “oh, it's okay. I wasn’t really doing anything on it anyways.” Which was a big fat lie. But no one needed to know that.

“I was just about to text my David and say that we were on lunch break,” the older man informed Taron before pulling out his phone and doing just that. Now, Taron wasn’t stupid by any means. He knew that Sir Elton John was married to a guy named David. David Furnish, if he wasn’t mistaken. And he was being so open about it. Just saying, “this is what I’m doing, so love it or hate it,” kind of thing. Laying it all on the table and letting everyone else make an opinion.

“One day,” Taron told himself, like he had done so many times before, “one day and I’ll be able to be that open to the world.”

“Anyone waiting for you back home?” Sir Elton John asked, before taking a big bite of a spoonful of coleslaw.

“Not really, no,” Taron replied. “I’m sorry Brian,” he thought.

“Hmm, that’s a shame,” the older man said before pausing and taking another bite of his food.

“You know,” he continued, “I knew David for a very long time before we even started dating and even longer before I married him. But now, now that I’ve done all that, all I can think of is all the time I had spent telling the world I was someone who I was not.”

“Thats unfortunate,” Taron said, looking down at his plate and willing his knee to stop bouncing under the table. He couldn’t think of anything else to say that wouldn’t cause him to simultaneously out himself. “I’m sorry you two had to go through that.”

“It's nothing, really. We did it, didn’t we?” he said, holding up his left hand and pointing to the gold band around the fourth digit, “this doesn’t matter, kid. Its what’s inside that matters. That, I think you might understand.”

* * *

“I’m gonna do it,” Taron said to Brian while they were packing up a card game they were playing. It had been a long day of flying and driving, but now Taron was home at last. The last movie he had worked on had finally wrapped and he had about a month off. At home. To spend however he wished.

“You’re gonna do...what?” Brian asked, but he didn’t sound upset. Just genuinely confused.

“Come out. I don’t think it's fair to keep living as someone whom I’m not,” Taron explained, putting down the clump of cards he was holding. They'd discussed this in detail before. Of course they had. It was arguably one of the most life changing and important decisions Taron could make in his career. He wanted what would be best for both of them and only found it fair to ask Brian first.

“Of course my love,” Brian said, putting his stacking of cards down too, “If you're looking for my blessing, this is it. I love you with all my heart, and I think it's time for the world to know.” Pulling out his phone, Taron aimed the camera in Brian's direction.

“Smile,” he called goofily while capturing the moment. It was an oddly domestic photo and suddenly, mixed in with the fear and anxiety, he felt happiness. He opened the Instagram app that he had recently downloaded and started the painstaking process of getting the picture ready for the world to see.

“Cutie. My boy ❤,” he wrote, choosing it at the ridiculously cheesy caption. But ridiculous and cheesy, that was him in a nutshell. As he pressed the send button, Taron could hear his “one day” mantra coming true. And this time, he actually did it.

“I'm so proud of you,” Brian said, leaning across the kitchen counter and planting a kiss on Taron’s lips.

“I love you,” Taron said as they broke apart.

“I love you too,” Brian replied, but this time, it sounded different than all the others. Because it was no longer longer a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I created Brian for the sake of this and named the guy in the post. If we ever learn his real name, I'll change the story and put the real name in.


End file.
